Blood and Roses
by Lilith Rei
Summary: In the war with the Contra Mundi, another battle begins to arise. A young vampire and a young queen find themselves caught up in an old war that threaten to swollow them, and the rest of the Methuselah, whole. IonxEsther
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I do not own Trinity Blood

* * *

_She gasped at the sight before her, staring at Francesco in horror._

_"What is the meaning of this?" she said, barely above a whisper._

_"This vampire...is an example of everything that we are against, Esther-sama." he said, "This vampire is a agent of darkness, one that spreads evil over the earth."_

_She moved her gaze to stare at him instead._

_"He will be executed on crimes against God." he said, "He will pay for his whole goddless race."_

_Esther turned back to the blonde-haired prisoner. As if on cue, he raised his head slowly to look up at her. He was drenched with his own blood. She felt her heart sink as she gazed at him. They must have tortured him for days trying to get precious information on Byzantium out of him. Despite his situation, he knew the truth. That Francesco was holding her, and that she was just as much of a prisonar as he was. His red eyes seemed to brighten slightly as he looked at her._

_"Esther..."_

_"Demon!" Francesco roared, "You will address her with the uttmost respect! How dare you defile the queen by speaking to her in such a lowly fashion!"_

_"Cardinal Francesco!" she roared._

_"My apologies..." the young Methuselah replied, "My apologies...Your Majesty Queen Esther."_

_"Kakka..."_

_"Why..." he smirked at her, "...you're a higher rank then me...call me...my name..."_

_He coughed, blood speckled the pavement in front of him. She was well aware that he was loosing too much, and that soon his vampire instincts would drive him to insanity. For what she was seeing, that was Francesco's intention._

_Francesco was going to starve him to death._

_"Please...Es-"_

_"Ion." she quickly said._

_The smile on his face seemed to warm her heart on her soul. It was the first time she had called him by his name._

_"Thank you..."_

_His head fell foreward, and he slumped against the pole they had bound him too. It was then that Esther realized the true problem. Looking at the clock, her eyes grew wide. It was almost dawnbreak._

_"God will burn the cursed." Francesco sneered, "Burn them all away..."_

_"Ion!" she screamed, she turned to the man next to her, "Let him go! Let him go right now!"_

_Ion smiled to himself, it was okay. He would have no regrets dying this way. It would be painful, but he would die happy been able to see her face once more. This was his payment for his sins. The sin of being selfish and causing her so much trouble._

_Forgive me sensei...in the end, I wasn't strong enough to save her..._

_The sun began to peek over the mountains. Even the small dawn rays were starting to burn him. Leaning his head back, he smiled. Nothing would save his pathetic life now-_

_"Ion!"_

_It was like something out of an action epic, or a movie, or a dream. Watching as she gathered up her long white gown, everyone stared in shock as she vaulted over the railing. Landing gracefully on the floor one level down, she ran towards him, whipping off her long top robe. There were tears streaming down her face._

_"Esther..."_

_"She betrays Rome! Stop her!" Francesco ordered._

_She wrapped the robes around his body, protecting him from the certain death that was raising in the east. Looking up into his blood covered face, she smiled,_

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."_

_He touched his forehead to hers, "It's nothing, Esther...nothing as long as you're here with me...'_

_"I...I'm..." she sniffed, "I will never leave you. I promise, as long as I live..."_

_Ion smiled at her, seeing the soliders rushing towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, hearing Francesco order the archers to kill them. She was going to die, and then everything would be over._

_But at the moment, she did not care._

_"Esther." he whispered, "I love you. I have always loved you, since the moment I first met you."_

_"I know." she smiled, burying her face in his broad chest. She was a contradiction to most people. Her family was killed by vampires, her whole life was devoted to revenge and killing the vampires that ruined her life...and in the end, she had fallen in love with a vampire._

_The sun reached the top of the moutain. His ears perked as the archers shot the arrows towards them. It was the end for them both. Looking down at her, she laid her hands on his face,_

_"Ion, I..."_

* * *

He sat on a rock, looking down at his hands,staring at the blood on them. After trying to resist the temptation, he raised the fingers to his lips and clamly licked them.

It would be dawn soon, and he would have to return to the ship to avoid getting burnt to a crisp by the morning sun. This battlefield had been his place of resisdence for the last 3 weeks. Fighting in the war with the Contri Mundi was something that was not elegant, or honorable, or glorious...simply death.

"If you're thristy, there's plenty of blood in storage on the ship." a cold voice came from behind him, "That's not very sanitary."

The young vampire made a face, "Blood is blood and I am who I am, sensei."

"Is that so?"

Abel Nightroad walked over to stand at his side. The white-haired priest calmly slipped the glasses off his face, cleaned them on his robes, and replaced them. He would need a new pair of glasses soon, these were scratched.

"Ion." Abel glanced at him, "Once we return to the ship, get some rest. Then we will resume training in six hours."

Abel Nightroad was not the clutzy, carefree priest that Ion had first come to know. In battle against the Contri Mundi, he was nothing less then a machine. One could barely tell a difference between him and Father Tres, whom Ion knew was the AX andriod officer from the Vatican.

"Yes, sensei."

"On the way back, I am required to stop in Rome for the annual report." he said, "You will accompany me."

"Yes, sir."

Over the cliff, not too far from them, the massive ship rose from the ravine. It was the ship given to Abel Nightroad when he was given complete command of the European battalion. The Metropolis was an amazing ship, and was currently Ion's home-away-from-home.

* * *

The young vampire walked down the hallway, saluted the lower-ranking officers as he went. Reaching his quarters, he pulled off his Byzanitum-Albion uniform. The blue, gold-embriodered uniform was made from pure silk from his homeland. Black and silver armor clipped and strapped around his arms, legs, and chest. It was imported from the Vactian armory itself.

Drawing the curtains in his room, he would sleep during the day and take night shifts. There were other Methuselah on the ship, however, none had reached high enough ranking yet and Ion was left to do a lot more work. Returning to Rome meant that he would be getting a small vaccation, something he was in dire need of.

He would get to see her again.

_Esther..._

Looking at the locket around his neck, he peeled off the rest of his clothes and placed them in the bin to be cleaned. Maybe he would write her a letter tonight, it would reach the city by morning.

It felt wonderful to take a shower. After not being able to do much else other then fight, missing nightly showers was really the only thing he had never grown used to. By nature, Methuselah were generally picky about their images and how they appeared. Ion did admit at times his race tended to be egotistical, but no one was perfect.

Putting on a robe, he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his arms slightly. It had been 3 years since he had seen her. Not since she assumed the throne. Most likely, she changed a lot. Maybe she would not even recognize him.

His gaze fell over the twin swords that leaned against the wall in the corner of his room. They had been his best friends through his entire training experience.

Training with Abel Nightroad was bone splitting, painful, and tiring work.

As much as Ion had started out thinking the priest was a clutz, a space, and constantly needing attention from others, he was no slouch when it came to battle. Other then Cain and Dietrich of the Rosenkruz Orden, who was eventually killed by Cain himself, Ion had never seen anyone defeat Father Nightroad.

His thoughts fadded off as he fell back onto the bed. He was too tired to think of anything at the moment.

* * *

Abel sat at the desk. Having just cleaned himself up, he was running over reports for the day.

"Father Abel."

He looked foreward and a wary smile spread across his face, "Sister Kate, what brings you to my humble office?"

"You look well." she said, "How is your young apprentice?"

"Working to the bone, but he's holding up."

"Father Hugue says that he's willing for a rematch the moment Ion feels up to it." she replied, "The young man put up such a good fight, Father Hugue was impressed."

"Indeed. Ion is quite promising. At this rate, Catrina may let him be the first Methuselah to be officially accepted into the the AX. That is...if Queen Esther doesn't lay claim to him first."

Sister Kate chuckled, everyone who knew both of the youngsters cared a lot for each other.

"Naturally." she nodded, "Speaking of which, The queen of Albion will be in Rome tommorrow morning."

"Interesting." Abel said, "I'll make sure to inform Ion when we arrive."

"There is another reason why I called." she said, "There is a problem, Father Abel."

"A problem?" he set down the papers, "I'm all ears."

* * *

She opened her eyes, sitting up.

It was daybreak outside.

The young queen of Albion could not help but get up and walk across the room to the balcony. She opened the doors and looked at the bright sun, breathing in the warm spring air.

Raising a hand slightly, she fingered the ruby locket that hung around her neck, and the leaned against the railing of the balcony. Today would be a new day, and a day in which she would learned and discover more and more wonders that she never knew of before.

Esther Blanchett let out a small sigh, and took a moment to let thoughts run threw her head. There was always a routine list that she would think through. The trade reports for Albion, the status of the war front, intellegence information, when her next daily prayer was, and then the thoughts of a certain blonde Methuselah.

Ion Fortuna had left with Father Nightroad to train. Whatever possessed him to leave to do that, Esther still did not understand. All she knew, was that the one man that she thought of as a father, and the other whom she thought of as...well...she really did not know what. But both of them were fighting and suffering while she was sleeping in a feather bed with silk sheets.

It frustrated her. Basically...she could do nothing.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The chamber maid entered, setting the breakfest tray on the table, along with the files of reports.

"Anything new, Edna?" Esther walked up to her.

"Nothing, m'lady." the middle aged woman said, "The Pope will be arriving shortly. He is very egar to see you."

"It's been a while. He is a dear friend, after all." Esther sipped the tea.

"And on a personal note..." the elder woman slid a letter out of her pocket, "...I was instructed to give this to you."

"Me?" Esther took it, reading the front of it. Almost emediatly, she recognized the handwriting. A big grin spread across her face.

"I'll excuse myself." the main smiled, leaving the young lady to read.

Esther tore the letter open, seeing the finely-trained handwriting of the Methuselah count, and began to read.

* * *

_I'm totally addicted to this show._

_Truthfully, I don't know when the next update will be, but it will be updated eventually. Thanks for reading, and review if you can:D_

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood_

* * *

Ion was never quite sure of what to make out of life. Just when he thought he had everything figured out, something would happen that would throw him off. He discovered that today was not any different. 

He stood beside Abel Nightroad's captains chair on the bridge, seeing the tall towers of the Vatican just above the clouds. As he still was not used to seeing the city, it would create a sense of wonder in him every time he saw it.

"We must report to Caterina-san right away." Abel said to him, "Then we must report to the Pope after his meeting with the Albion queen."

"Esther-sama?" Ion looked in surprise, _what was she doing in Rome?_

"Pope Alessandro expressed a desire to have her visit, so she's here for the peace talks as well."

Ion had blanked on everything his master just said.

_Esther was in Rome._

Abel noticed the change in the young man's sense, and smirked. Speaking in fluent Imperial, the native language of the Methuselah, he replied,

"No need to hide it, Fortuna. Everyone knows you-"

"SENSEI!" Ion bellowed, his cheeks bright red. Abel laughed at him. The priest was not always as collected and calm as he appeared. Ion sometimes wished his teacher still acted like a klutz outright, instead of being serious and teasing him.

If any other man did the same thing,Ion probably would have killed them right there. But even a young, inexperienced fighter like Ion knew better then to challenge a Krusnik.

Looking back at the view screen, he tried really hard to keep his composure. After a few years, he would finally see her again.

* * *

_Hime-sama..._

_With the things I've experienced and seen in the past few years, it will eventually prove difficult when I finally choose to settle down. Abel-sensei has me run ragged around the ship, doing my own duties, as well as my training. Learning so many fighting styles has been quite difficult, but for the first time in my life I feel challenged._

_He pushes me to my limits and beyond. At first, Obasama was worried that I would not be able to keep up, but she is quite pleased with everything that Sensei as been doing for me._

_The days get harder and harder as the war gets more severe. I find that the battles last longer, and more people die. We lost 47 in the last battle, and I must pick up 4 more shifts to make up for it. I only hope this ends soon and I can return to my own home and duties._

_I hope you are well, and I pray for your safety. I will forever watch over you, and if you every wish it, I will come to your aid should you need it._

_My blood and life are yours,_

_Ion Fortuna_

Ester smiled to herself. Most of Kakka's letters were like this. Upbeat, laced with a hint of exhaustion, and sadness. She prayed for his and Father Nightroad's safety everyday, and fought hard against Contra Mundi in the political arena.

Part of her still wanted to pick up a gun and go to battle with them. Even though they had gone so she did not have to, with Cain and the Contra Mundi at Albion's front door, she might have to eventually.

She took the letter and scrambled to hide it as the chamber maids came to dress her.

* * *

Ion stumbled as his teacher shoved him back. Hand to hand was something that he was still trying to master. Nightroad had started to teach him an ancient style of fighting that Ion had come to know as kick boxing. It was something that seemed a little rough and barbaric, but it suited Ion's tastes. 

But that was not bothered him at the moment. Ever since Father Nightroad has received a transmission from Sister Kate that morning, he had seemed somewhat distracted.

Ion turned around, blocking the priest's fist, and pushed the elder man back. Abel raised an arm and blocked the vampire's leg that had a course set straight for his head. Ion flipped backwards, taking the basic defensive stance. Hoping slightly foreword and backward, he frowned,

"Sensei, is something bothering you?"

Abel Nightroad stopped a moment, and walked towards the bench. He threw a towel over his shoulders.

"It may not be safe for you, Ion. Francesco is in Rome at the moment."

Ion frowned, one of the few men that he hated with all fibers of his soul.

In the last few years, Francesco had started his own war. Convinced that the Contra Mundi was completely fabricated by Byzantium and the Methuselah, he ventured off on his own crusade against the vampires. Although he could not quite match wits with Augusta Vradica, he remained a throne in her side.

Unbeknown to Ion, Abel had spoken to Seth many times about it. She was not worried, so neither was Abel. However, in the last few years, Francesco had successfully killed vampires right and left, as well as anyone related to the vampire race in any form. This was slowly angering the Byzantium empress, and Abel was one of the few that understood how much that Seth cared about her people.

Even though Ion Fortuna was protect by Pope Alessandro himself, and was declared a citizen of Albion, as well as being the official ambassador and mediator between Byzantium and the Vatican, he was still in danger. It still remained that if something were to happen to him because of Francesco, a war would most likely start between Byzantium and the Vatican. It was common knowledge that the Fortuna house was a favorite of Seth.

Ion sighed loudly, "I'll stay on the ship, Sensei."

"That may be wise." Abel took a drink of water, "You are valuable to many people. Esther-hime, Seth, and myself."

"And if I died, that would cause a war."

"Indeed."

As badly as he wanted to get off the ship, to be in the fresh air, sleep in a real bed, and see Esther again...it would have to wait.

* * *

Esther walked down the long stone hallways of the Vatican. A sense of nostalgia washed over her. She remembered her training sessions with Noelle-san, learning how to play poker with some of her follow AX members, watching Father Williams make his strange inventions and then try to test them out on his fellow comrades...it was strange to remember all those things. 

She missed them all greatly.

Stopping in front of the office, the aid knocked on the door. After a few moments, they opened, and she entered.

He sat at a desk, covered with papers. Seeing her there, he stood up, and smiled.

"Esther-san!"

"Alessandro-sama." she bowed, "It's been a long time."

The young Pope looked older then before, even though she was only a year younger then he. Esther could tell he was overworked. Being the head mediator in the treaty between the Vatican and Byzantium was not doing his nerves any good.

"You look tired." she shook his hands.

"I was just about to take a break, would you join me for tea?"

"Of course."

He called for some lunch, and they sat out on the balcony. Looking at the blue sky, she smiled,

"How have you been?"

Alessandro sighed, "I feel that I can be frank with you, Esther-san, because you are one of my closest friends."

"Yes?"

He frowned, "The peace talks are going no where. Byzantium is usually willing to compromise, but many of theterran ambassadors that are sent will not give any agreements whatsoever. I'm usually left alone in a room listening to both sides yell at each other. In the meantime, more and more people are dying."

Esther nodded, "My people are starting to worry, because the war is on our doorstep. Over the years, because of my relationship with Seth-chan, we have been able to come to some decent terms. I have agreed to come to her aid, and she will come to mine, if we ever need help."

"I wish I had your luck, Esther-san."

She chuckled, "Persistence, Alessandro-sama."

"Indeed." he took a cup of tea as the maid entered.

She was proud of him. Before, he was always whimpering, looking at his elder siblings for advice. However, over the years, he had begun to change into a different sort of person. The last time she remembered seeing him, he was shouting orders as his soldiers. Esther even remembered hearing rumor that he lost his temper in a meeting once.

"You must take care of yourself, otherwise you will break down." she said, "Trust me, I know."

"I'll be alright." he said, "Once we are over the first obstacle of simply obtaining civilized conversation that I'll relax a little. It would actually be easier if Count Fortuna-san was there."

Alessandro noticed as Esther's face fell slightly when he spoke the Methuselah's name. He was aware, by threw Father Nightroad that Ion Fortuna fancied her,but it was unclear how she felt for him. By this reaction it was clear that she was not indifferent.

"I suppose." she said, taking a sip of tea.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." he called.

The solider walked in, standing at attention and saluting,

"Reporting as ordered, sir."

"Any news?" Alessandro set down the cup.

"The Metropolis has docked at the main port, sir."

"Ah, good."

Esther stared at the two men as they talked.

The Metropolis was back.

Looking off towards the horizon, she took another sip of tea. There was a rocky road ahead, and she did not have a good feeling about the future. Something was looming in the darkness, something that was waiting to surprise and pounce. She was not quite sure how they would overcome it.

"Esther-san? Would you like me to take you on a tour?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Sure."

But the one thing she did know was that they would never go out without a fight.

* * *

_Alright, so here is chapter 2. Yay!_

_I hope it's alright. I wrote almost the whole thing on a bus in Germany. It's great to be back. I'm so behind in my updates I'm afraid that's I'll I'm going to be doing this week :l_

_Well, I hope you like it. Review if you can!_

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for being so patient! I finally got the next chapter done :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood_

* * *

Wherever Ion went, he lived his life in darkness. It was probably why so many people viewed vampires as evil, because light is the symbol of life and purity. Since light means his death, that was an automatic point against him.

Staring out the window of his cabin, the sun was beginning to set in the horizon. Part of him wished that he could wander about the Vatican in the daylight, and part of him shuddered at the thought. Even though the palace in Rome did not compare to Augusta Vradica's residence in Byzantium, it was still a beautiful building.

Walking over to the bed, he flopped down on it. Sensei had left early that morning, the moment the ship landed. Ion had agreed, though uneasily, to stay on board for the time being. For his safety, and the safety of the rest of the crew. So instead of accompanying his sensei like normal, he stared out of the window as Abel Nightroad shook hands with the Pope, and a short, young woman next to him.

Esther had been there. She looked as beautiful and innocent as usuall. Watching them talk through the window in his room, he could not help but feel a little depressed. Ion would never wish to be anything other then what he was because he generally was satisfied with himself. However, if he was a Terran then he could walk around in the daylight with Esther-san...

He was getting restless.

Sitting up, he pulled off his uniform and hung it up. If he was careful, then he would be able to get around the city without being suspected. After all, Sensei has bascially 'suggested' that he stay on the ship, but he did not order him too. It was a fine line, and Ion had a feeling that he would get in trouble later anyway, but there were more important things to do than worry about punishments.

He slipped on a pair of long black pants, a black, long-sleeved shirt, and tied a hooded cape around his shoulders. His sword was strapped to his back. Slipping a pair of sunglasses over his eyes to hide the blood-red tint, he left his room. Even though it was night, his eyes were still sensitive. Rome did not have a sheild around it like Byzantium did, and any natural light even at night made his eyes sting slightly.

Passing threw the ship without being noticed, he slipped out of the portside hatch, and raced across the airfeild. Anyone who would have been looking in his direction would have seen a black streak, but would have though nothing of it.

Ion shivered, _damn it was cold. How could these Terrans stand this?_

Vaulting over the retaining wall that lined the airfeild, he phased effortlessly passed the gaurd towers. Grabbing a flagpole, he swung up to the top of the wall and leapt up to the roof of oneof the buisnesses outside the base. The cool wind felt good on his face as he rushed over the rooftops. Fresh air was always preferable over confindment in a ship.

Stopping at the top of a church steeple, he stared at the Vatican building.

He could sense her energy presence.

* * *

Abel found his eyes straying over to the window, he let out an exasperated sigh. He was too old to be running around after the young, spry Methuselah. Technically, he had not really ordered Ion to stay aboard, so it was his own fault for not being more frank with the kid.

"Father Nightroad?" Esther looked at him, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." he smiled, "This tea is wonderful."

"Thank you, I'm glad you approve, Father." Alessandro smiled, "It's been a long time since you've returned. I thought bringing out some good tea would be a good idea to celebrate your return."

"Wonderful." Abel took another sip.

"How is Count Fortuna fairing these days?" Alessandro smiled, glancing at Esther slightly, "The Countess Fortuna was at the council meeting just recently, and mentioned that there was a massive battle in the eastern province."

"Yes." he nodded, "We were there over 3 weeks. Ion and the rest of my crew held up very well. However, we did loose many good men."

"That's terrible." Esther sighed saddly.

Abel nodded, "But this was not the issue I desired to speak to you about." he said, "It is something more pressing."

"I think I know what you are implying at." Alessandro closed his eyes, "It has to do with my brother, does it not?"

"It does."

Alessandro was quiet, trying to sort out his thoughts of how he could possible deal with this new problem. Up until that month, Caterina had been doing her best to deal with their unruly elder brother herself. However, her illness was slowly catching up with her, and forced her to tune down some of her activities in the interest of recovering. She had made Alessandro promise to never let Francesco have his way without a fight, and Alessandro intended to do just that. In the meantime, Caterina stayed in her residence, continued to manage the Vatican troops, and offered advice from the background. With the hopeful outlook, it was estimated that Caterina would be able to rejoin the council in two or three months.

"Francesco has made a habit of not consulting me." Alessandro replied, "I have made my best attempts to have him reprimanded, but something always causes him to evade it. I have a feeling that there is something else lurking around that is giving him the advantage. I know that I am young and inexperienced when it comes to many things, however, I am not a moron."

"Of course not, sir." Esther laughed.

"I will address him myself next week at the conference." he said, "He must follow my orders or he will have much more to worry about then a simple reprimand. I suspect this is why Earl Fortuna is not with us?"

"He is in danger by being here." Abel nodded, "Not only because of his nationality, but because of his authority. Ion is a symbol of everything that Lord Francesco is against. Methuselahs, change, and opposition."

"Cardinal Francesco become increasingly haggard at the meetings." Esther looked at her teacup, "I find it very unpleasant to deal with him."

"That's my brother for you." Alessandro sighed, "It looks like I may end up being the median between my elder brother and sister yet again."

Abel smiled, "You're a stronger person then all of us."

"I suppose." the young man chuckled, looking at the time he sighed, "Well, it is getting late and I have a little work to finish."

"Of course." Abel nodded, "I will escort Her Majesty back to her room."

"I can't think of a better escort." she beamed, "Till tommorrow, your holiness."

He nodded, and watched his two guests. As the door closed, Alessandro sighed again, and left the den for his own room. Lately, it seemed like he was beginning to feel ten years older then he actually was. Of course his personality was much different now, and that was part of it, but the other part still wanted to shut himself away and not pay attention to any of the horrible facts of life.

If he could, he would order everyone to put down their weapons and stop fighting. Or as Father Williams would put it, tell everyone to 'shut the hell up'. Alessandro himself was not prone to such blunt statements, but at this point he was starting to think that was the only response.

As he entered his room, he took off his hat, robe, and shoes. Putting them neatly away in their respective places in the closet, he fell over the armrest of the couch and flopped onto the cushins. There was a week's worth of paperwork on his desk, paperwork that only he could address. The amount of aid that was supposed to be sent to the front, daily reports, sermon outlines...it was all calling to him like some sort of evil demon.

Opening his eyes, he frowned and stared at the ceiling. Getting up, he smoothed out his shirt, slipped on his slippers, and strolled out to the large balcony. It was pitch dark outside, and leaning on the railing, he sighed,

"You can come out now."

"You're more preceptive then you let on." the black figure stood on the edge of the railing, against the wall.

"Her room is that way." Alessandro pointed, "Three rooms over and two stories up."

Ion Fortuna walked along the narrow railing, and stood next to the Pope, staring at the city.

"Your assistence would be welcomed in the council meeting." he said, "Your poor grandmother is starting to be eaten alive."

"Mistress Asran would probably be a better choice."

"Mistress Asran would beat them to a pulp, shoot them in the head, and then try to negotiate."

"Point taken." Ion shrugged, "I'll return when my training is finished."

Giving the young vampire an annoyed look, he stood up straight, "I can not fend Francesco off forever. Caterina's leukimea is almost completely gone, but she is still very weak and can not deal with much stress. You are the only one other then myself, Father Nightroad, Caterina, and her excellency Augusta Vradica that is willing to stand against him."

"If Vradica-sama believes he will be a serious threat, she will intervene herself. Right now, Francesco's forces are beginning to encroach on Byzantium territory. If he attacks he will concentrate on the sheild generators first. That would be a great disadvantage to my people if we were unable to move around the city during the day." Ion replied, "She is not worried, just...frustrated."

"I see." the Pope leaned forward, "I fear to see the day that she becomes angry."

"As do I."

Listening to the wind, Alessandro turned away from the railing, "I have work. Go visit Esther-san before she goes to bed. I think she sleeps even less then I do."

Ion nodded, "Keep safe, my lord." he said, "If this war ever does hit Rome's doorstep, you can rest easily that Byzantium will not turn a blind eye."

Alessandro stopped, and smiled at him. It was a tired, sad smile, "If that ever does happen, Fortuna-san, for some reason I trust that sentiment more then I trust the strength of my own army."

* * *

Esther strolled about her room, getting ready for bed. It was late and she had to wake up early for the meeting tommorrow. The work was never ending for her, and whenever she completed a job, more seemed to pop up underneath it.

Crawling into the huge, canopy silk bed, she smiled to herself. There was an upside to being a queen. She loved sleeping in these huge, feather-silk beds. She had slept better the last few years, some of the time anyway, then she had in her entire life. Feeling a sudden blow of cold air, she looked to see that the balcony doors had been left open. Standing up, she wandered over to shut them.

A blonde head with dark sunglasses appeared in front of her, upside down. Scaring her half out of her wits, she opened her mouth to scream. He landed on his feet and held a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, it's okay. It's only me, Esther."

She frowned, and then she beamed at him. Reaching upwards, she slipped the shades off his nose to reveal a ruby pair of eyes gazing down at her. He was much taller then her now, almost a head taller. Throwing her arms around his chest, he chuckled slightly.

"Kakka-"

"Ion." he said, blushing, "My name is Ion. Besides, you're a higher rank then me. Why must you keep calling me sir?"

"Old habits." she shrugged, releasing him,"Forgeting that, what are you doing here? Why did you climb through my balcony? Couldn't you just-"

"Francesco is in town. I'm not exactly on friendly terms with him. If he knew I was here, well...let's just say it wouldn't be a good thing."

"I guess not." she said, realizing then that his hands were cold to the touch and he was shivering, she gasped, "Oh heavens, you're freezing!"

He uttered some curse in Imperial, and pulled the cloak around him, "Byzantium is naturally warmer then most Terran cities."

She ruffled through the closet and pulled out a blanket, and pulled it around his shoulders. Closing the doors, Ion followed her into the room, sitting on the couch.

"So, how have you been?" she asked, sitting on the end of the bed, "Well, I hope."

He sighed, "Well enough."

"Thank you for the letter by the way." she smiled, "It really made my day a lot better."

His deathly pale cheeks tinted pink slightly, and smiled shyly at her, "I'm glad."

"I'll return the favor and write you sometime."

"I'd like that."

They sat in silence for a moment, and then he could not help but yawn. After being up for so long without rest, it was beginning to catch up with him. Every time he returned to the capital, he had to re-adjust to the time. Staying updays in Rome, andnights on the ship there was not much time in between to sleep.

"You're exhausted. I can tell." she said, "There are dark circles under your eyes."

He blushed, but this time because it was a little embaressing that she noticed he was so tired.

"I should head back to the ship." he said.

"But it's cold, and the security will be more tight right now." she said, "If they catch you-"

"But-"

"Why don't you stay here?"

He choked, staring at her wide-eyed, "Wh...What?"

"I-" she blushed furiously, "I didn't mean it that way!"

They both figgeted in their spots, she rubbed her arm, "I meant...on the couch...no one comes in the room till 10 or so. They won't know you're here."

He was blushing worse then she was, with his skin it looked much brighter, "Okay."

* * *

_Abel walked towards the East Wing of the complex. He knocked on the door lightly,_

"Come in."

Entering into the door, Caterina sat up in bed, her glasses on, looking over some more paperwork. Abel chuckled, closing the door,

"You're still up." he said, "You'll never get well if you don't sleep."

"You shouldn't be giving advice like that." she smirked, "Never sleeping yourself."

He shrugged, sitting on the settee in the room across from her bed.

"What are you working on?" he asked.

"I'm looking at the maintaince reports for sector 8."

He instantly sat up, stiffening, "Is...Is there something-"

"You can relax." she replied, "There is nothing wrong with Krusnik 04. Her limiters still remain in place."

He let out a sigh, and looked at the floor, "She is no longer safe here. She should be moved to Byzantium. Seth can keep a better watch over her than I."

"But she would want to be here with you."

Abel glanced towards the window and then stood up, "I will speak with Seth."

Caterina let out an exasperated sigh, "If you wish. Just don't blame me with Lilith-san gets angry."

* * *

_At 3 am, it was still dark out. The night shift was switching to the morning shift. Ion sat up from the couch, and smiled. Esther was asleep in bed, and he did not want to wake her. Pulling on his cloak and shoes, he walked over to her bedside, and smiled._

Leaning over, he stared at her sleeping face. Her scarlett hair was slightly messy from moving around in her sleep, and her face was completely relaxed. It would probably be a while before he saw her again, and he wanted to remember her like this. Closing his eyes, Ion leaned over further and touched his lips to corner of her mouth. Before she could stir and wake, he fled silently towards the balcony and leapt off into the night.

_Farewell, Esther..._

He just kissed the Albion queen. If Francesco ever found out, Ion was pretty sure that he would laugh at the look on the man's face for the rest of his life.

* * *

_Opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling. There was an odd feeling, and she raising a hand to touch her lips. __What was that all about?_

Ion was gone.

The door opened and the maid came in, "Good morning, majesty. Breakfest is ready and so is the bath."

She paused to stare at the couch, "I'm awake."

* * *

___Yay for updating! I finally found the time to write for it. School is fast approching so I don't know when the next time I will write it, but I have a feeling it'll be not till the end of this month. I'm trying to finish one of my other stories so I can get it out of the way. Anyway, it'll be updated eventually, don't worry!_

_Note: If you find any grammer mistakes, don't tell me. I've been editing fics all week and my brain is starting to go a little crazy. I'll read over this another time and revise it, but until then, this is as good as it's going to get_

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


	4. Chapter 4

_I finally finished this chapter :D I suddenly got inspired after watching Trinity Blood in english and got over the temporary writers block I had. For a little while, I had no idea what I was doing with this story, but now I sort of have a better idea. I apologize for the long wait._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood_

* * *

"Please, Cardinal Francesco." Esther straightened in her chair, "Please, be reasonable."

"The civilization of the damned is poised to march on your borders, your Excellency, and you are asking me to be reasonable?" Francesco glared at her, "I do not think you understand the gravity of the situation."

"I understand perfectly." she replied, "Lady Vradica and myself have an agreement to take care of each other. As I also consider her a personal friend, I have never had any reason to doubt her loyalties-"

"You can't be sure of that!" the Russian representative, Alexandros Kresnikov, roared at her.

"The Methuselah have preyed on humans for hundreds of years. Albion is no exception to this fact." a voice replied, the representative from the China Republic, Tzu-Su Hao, "Cardinal Francesco raises a good point."

"Lady Vradica is a very passionate, honest person." Esther replied, trying to keep her temper in control, "I trust her with my life."

Francesco gritted his teeth, "You trust her not to send her forces to suck the blood life out of your forces and to slaughter your people-"

A loud slam rang through the room.

The sound the huge bible slamming on top of the podium echoed through the massive hall. Alessandro glared in the direction of the conversation.

"My God forgive for the mistreatment of the holy word," he murmured to himself, and then glanced at the people in the room, "That is quite enough. I believe this is all of this meeting I'm going to be able to stomach today. Dismissed."

Kresnikov stood up, "Your Holiness, we have not-"

"Dismissed."

"Your Holiness-"

"Get the hell out of my council room!" he snapped.

Everyone fell silent. Alessandro stood up from his spot in the main arena of the room, and stormed out of the hall as people began to leave. Crossing himself viciously, he began murmuring a prayer to himself as he headed down the hallway. Finally reaching his office, he opened the door, and shut it loudly behind him.

* * *

As the pope, Alessandro followed the ways of God. It was his job, and it was what he wanted to do. Most of his life he had been trained to become a servant of God, attending masses, tutoring lessons, following around other high-ranking religious officials in the Vatican around to learn the ropes of the government...but he knew very well that it did not deny the fact that he was barely in his mid-twenties and that he was not perfect.

Taking off his former robes, he flopped in the chair next to his desk, dragging his hand over his face. Just about every council meeting was ending in shouting.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Lord help me," he glared at the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me." Esther called, "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Yeah."

She opened the door and quietly closed it behind her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah." he sighed, "I'm sorry, Esther. Everyone was being quite rude to you today, and I feel I must apologize."

Esther smiled, "Don't apologize, Your Holiness. It's not your fault. Besides, it's Seth they need to apologize too."

"I don't know what to do, Esther," he said, "I consider Lady Vradica a personal friend as well. As well as Countess Asran, Earl Fortuna...but as the leader of this council I must be neutral. I'm finding it quite difficult, and quite tiring."

He did look tired, and she felt sorry for him. Alessandro was not much older then she was, and he had much more to deal with then she did.

"Holiness?"

"Hm?" he looked up at her.

"Would you like to go eat lunch with me and Father Nightroad today?" she smiled.

Alessandro smiled at her, "Sure."

Abel tapped his pencil on the desk, listening to Sister Kate.

"The forces on the eastern seaboard are advancing." she said, "We'll need to depart within the week if we want to save any of the towns in that area. Contra Mundi is ruthless, Father Nightroad, and they will destroy everything in that area to construct a new base."

"I am aware of that." he said, "I'll put the order through. Thank you, Sister Kate."

The hologram bleeped out, and Abel leaned back into his chair to finish the paperwork before he left to the lunch date with Esther.

There was a noise.

Making a face, he sat up straight, looking towards the ceiling. There was some sort of noise that sounded like rattling...

There was a crash as a few ceiling tiles fell in. Falling to the floor along with a puff of dust was Ion Fortuna, landing straight in front of Abel Nightroad's desk. Smiling and chuckling, Abel stood up and looked over the edge,

"Did you have a nice little walk, Ion? I was wondering where you ventured off to."

"Ah, damn it." Ion sat up, muttering a few more colorful words in Imperial. He had barely made it back to the ship before the sun rose. Having to jump into an air duct at the last minute, he had been navigate around the ventilation system for the last hour trying to get back to his room. It was just his luck that he fell into his sensei's office.

"Normally I would make you work a few more shifts for disobeying one of my 'requests', but the fact that you are covered in soot and probably have been crawling around the vents for the better part of an hour or more...I figure that is punishment enough."

Ion made a face at him, standing up.

"I am sorry, sensei." he replied, "I know you told me to stay on the ship, but I-"

"Just couldn't resist the fact that Esther was just a few blocks away?"

Ion blushed, "Sensei-"

"I'm old, not dead, Ion." Abel leaned back into the chair, "Now clean yourself up, and then come back and clean up this mess you made in my office."

"Of course, sensei."

* * *

Francesco stormed down the hallway, opening the door to his study, and closing it quickly behind him. He sat at his desk, scowling viciously at the door across the room. There was a beep on the laptop next to him, and the audio message came on.

"_Careful, Cardinal Francesco, if you stare too hard you might light that door on fire."_

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm."

The voice chuckled..."_Come now, no need to be hostile."_

"Listen, Nightroad, I don't have time for your smart-ass lectures. Tell my why you called, or leave me alone."

The blond man sneered at him, and nodded, "_If you wish, but keep in mind, Francesco-sama...we both want the same thing. Although, it is the Orden and I that have the power here. I suggest you watch your words."_

Francesco glared at him.

"What is it that you want, Nightroad?"

Cain smirked, "_Many things. I want the world, I want those who have wronged to pay for their transgressions...but for now I'll settle for Byzantium and the Albion queen on the silver platter_. _Am I right, Cardinal Francesco...but I take it you've been having a little trouble with that young, fiery queen lately?"_

Francesco thought a moment, and then sneered, "You're right, Nightroad, we do want the same thing."

"_I've already made the necessary arrangements. Once we gain control of Albion, we'll have a step on the path towards taking over Byzantium. This foolish friendship between Queen Blanchett and my dear sister still remains one of the largest obstacles between the Orden and its goals. Despite Seth's childish, obnoxious tendencies...she is smart and cunning to a fault."_

"Right now, there isn't a way to get to Vradica. Attacking Byzantium right now would be suicide." he replied.

"_There is a little leverage we could pull over her._"

"Oh?"

"_Earl Ion Fortuna._" Cain replied, "_The Byzantium representative who is the apprentice of Abel. My brother believes that keeping him within sight protects him from the Order, when it fact it just makes it easier to track him. Seth would do anything for any of her children, and she has a particular interest in the Fortuna family._"

"Leave Earl Fortuna to me." Francesco spoke, "I've wanted to deal a blow to that stuck-up brat ever since I met him. His grandmother will be unable to attend tomorrow, which means that he'll be there."

Cain was silent a moment, and that nodded, "_Alright, it is agreed then. I shall leave the young Count to you, Francesco. I am trusting you with this task."_

"Don't worry," Francesco pulled a piece of blank paper from the stack on his desk, "I'll take care of that little bastard before Vradica even realizes what is going on."

The screen flipped off.

* * *

She stood on the bridge of the Oblivion, her arms folded.

"Ma'am, we will be approaching the dock in 30 minutes." the young helmsman chimed, "The base reports all clear for landing Germanicus."

"Very good." she sat back in the captain's chair, brushing a strand of her long hair out of her face. Mary Spencer leaned back into the headrest and smiled to herself. In less then fourteen hours, that loud-mouthed brat of a step-sister would be dead, and she would be able to take back the throne of Albion.

* * *

Ion walked down the hallway, carrying a mop and a bucket with him. He sighed heavily as he returned them to the closet. He had now been ordered to stay on the ship, and there was not anything he could to about that. After spending the next hour cleaning Abel's office, he was now returning to his room for some much needed sleep.

"Earl Fortuna!" a voice called over the com link, "There's a message for you via satellite. It's from your grandmother sir."

"Alright, I'll take it in my room."

"Yes, sir."

Strolling down the hallway, he entered his quarters and turned on the computer. The Countess Fortuna smiled at him.

"Ion, darling, how have you been?"

"Good." he forced a smile, "Sensei is working me hard."

"I hope he's at least letting you eat and sleep."

Ion chuckled, that was just like her, "What can I do for you, Grandmother?"

"Lady Vradica has summoned me back to Byzantium for a matter of the utmost importance. I am unable to attend the peace conference tomorrow. Pope Alessandro has informed me that the meetings now require my attendance. I need you to go in my place."

"But-"

"The council members are more comfortable with you." she said. The smiling sadly, "I'm sorry, Ion. I know that it's not your favorite thing to do, but it's very important to the future of all Methuselah."

When she put it that way, he could not refuse.

"I will go." he nodded grimly, "I'll inform Father Nigthroad. We'll be docked for another couple of days, I believe, so that should be enough time for me to get things under control."

"Thank you, darling." she said, "Take care."

"You too." he said as the screen shut off.

Sitting at the desk a moment, he turned to the closet, and began to pull out his Byzantium uniform. It was a beautifully crafted in red and gold silk, two gold cords connected to the front, and he added his rank bars after putting it on. Staring at himself in the mirror, he frowned.

He hated those meetings.

It was getting towards the evening. If he stayed in the shadows he would be able to pass through the city without being harmed, and still make it for the council meeting that evening.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Abel walked into his room, and frowned.

"Ion-"

"Byzantium ordered me to attend tonight's peace conference." he said, "I cannot turn down Lady Vradica's or my grandmother's orders."

"I know." his sensei sighed, "I have a bad feeling, Ion. Take extra caution."

"Yes, sir." Ion nodded, pulling his dark cloak over his shoulders.

"Ion?"

The Methuselah looked at him as the doors to his room whisked open.

"Knock 'em dead." Abel smirked, folding his arms.

Ion chuckled, "I'll do my best."

* * *

Sura, the senior helmsman, stared at the screen. Making a face to himself, be began to play with the control settings. Noticing that something was wrong, Sister Kate walked over to him.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Sura?" she asked.

"These readings can't be right." he said, "I can't get in contact with HQ, the Vatican, Albion...nothing. It's as if something massive is blocking all of our transmissions."

Kate frowned, looking over the controls herself. Something suddenly dawned on her.

She recognized those readings.

"Grein!" she turned to the CIC controller. Unfortunately, Grein had already detected what she feared, "What-"

"A battleship." Grein poured over the controls "I'm detecting a Class S battleship on route from Gremanicus. It's guns are armed. From what I can tell, it's the Oblivion."

A Contra Mundi ship...Kate sighed grimly, "How long until it reaches the Vatican?"

"Two hours."

"Good lord." Kate murmured to herself, "Have you tried hailing the Vatican?"

"I can't reach anything. I've tried." Sura shook his head, "It's dead."

"We can't just stand here!" she roared, "Everyone will be killed. I will try and break through the communication barrier. Please try to alert Father Nightroad, he headed off to the Vatican not too long ago."

"Aye ma'am."

* * *

Caterina walked across her bedroom, slipping her white, silk robe over her shoulders. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she let out a sigh. She felt restless in that room by herself. Even though there was only another month left, Caterina was starting to think that it would be an eternity before she would be able to return to her position as Cardinal Sforza.

There was a bleep behind her, and Sister Kate appeared.

"Cardinal Caterina!"

Caterina turned around, startled slightly by her subordinate's look of horror.

"Sister Kate, what's-"

"There's a ship approaching on the edge of our sensors." she said, "I can't get in contact with anyone else! Our com link is-"

"Slow down." Caterina stood, walking up to her, "What is in the problem?"

"I had to reroute systems, and your com link was the only one I could break into." she said, "The Metropolis has detected a ship approaching the Vatican, a battleship."

"What is it identification?"

"It's the Oblivion." she said, "It's an Orden ship from Germanicus."

Caterina felt her blood run cold.

"Abel-"

"Father Nightroad is out of communication range for the jam. Ion is in council and I cannot reach him." she said.

"We have to do something." she said, pulling her robe closer around her, she pulled a cloak off the hook in the closet and pulled it over her, and slipped on a pair of shoes, "Where is the closest AX member?"

"Father William, he's in the study."

"Go back and monitor the ship. I will go find him."

Kate shook her head, "But, ma'am, that's on the other side of the-"

"I can manage walking a few buildings over to the library." Caterina smiled, "The important is that we send for help. Send a message to Byzantium if you can, and Albion."

"I will do what I can."

"Thank you, Sister."

* * *

Esther made her way towards the council room, flanked by Lieutenant General Jane Judith Jocelyn. As she walked into the massive room, and scanned the area towards the Byzantium seats, and gasped.

"Is something wrong, your Excellency?"

Esther considered Lieutenant General Jocelyn a close friend, and had asked the tall woman to call her by her first name the day they met. Jane was assigned to be Esther's bodyguard when she ventured to the peace conferences.

"Nothing." Esther smiled at her.

Ion Fortuna sat in the representative seat, discussing a few files with the person next to him. There were a pair of green tinted glasses on his eyes. Often, the lights in the room irritated his light-sensitive eyes. He had cleaned up and was wearing his formal robes, hardly looking like the merciless warrior that was known for his viciousness in battle.

Esther ascended the stairs of the hall and took her seat in the Albion seats. Looking outwards across the room, Ion spotted her. There was a slight blush in his pale cheeks as he waved at her. Esther waved back, suddenly feeling her heart race as he smiled brightly at her. It was rare that he smiled like that.

Alessandro appeared in the hall and called the meeting to order. Esther listened to the opening speech, and her eyes strayed back over to where Ion sat. For someone who complained about humans, he was very relaxed around them. The thought crossed her mind that she should invite Ion's grandmother to Albion, the woman was very straight foreword and kind. Maybe if Ion was not in battle she could invite him too-

She stopped a moment.

Looking at the glass of water sitting on the tabletop in front of her. The top of the water was rippling. Frowning to herself, she looked across the room again at Ion. He had suddenly gone rigid, like he sensed something.

There was a rumbling sound.

* * *

Caterina ran down the hallway. Father William was the closest at the moment, and the most accessible. Pulling her cloak closer around her, she could feel her heart racing in her chest. She was overworking herself, but the fate of the kingdom depended on it.

Stopping in front of the library study, she pounded on the door.

"William!" she called, "William open up! Its-"

The door whisked open, the tall, dark-haired man gave her a confused look.

"Caterina," he said, gripping her shoulders as she swayed slightly, "You should be in bed. What in the god's name is wrong with-"

"We need to alert the Vatican!" she yelled at him.

"What? Why?"

"Sister Kate just informed me..." she said, "...we're being attacked!"

* * *

Mary Spencer opened her eyes as the helmsman grabbed her attention. Cain's words still rang in her ears, the words he told her before the mission.

"_You want Albion, Francesco wants the Vatican, I want the world. How about we come to an agreement?"_

_"What kind of agreement?"_

_He smiled at her, "I'll give you Albion if you fight for me."_

"We are within firing range of the Vatican council hall, ma'am. Communication jam is holding."

"Good." Mary stood up, "Arm the main cannon, fire on my command."

"Aye, ma'am." the weapons officer called from behind her.

Mary stared at the Vatican. A full war involving the world would probably happen from what they were about to do, but that was exactly what Cain Nightroad wanted. Part of her told her that she should just walk away and tell Nightroad to screw himself, the other part of her told her that Albion was within reach.

_Albion. _That's all it can down too.

She closed her eyes once more. _Forgive me, father, but I must claim what is rightfully mine._

"Fire."

* * *

_Thanks for sticking through the long wait. Hopefully, everyone won't stab me for being so late with updates, but oh well. Send my a review and tell me what you think :D I swear it won't take as long next time for me to update._

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the delay in updating, I've been having a lot of internet problems in the last week. But here's the next chapter, I finally got it posted:D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood_

* * *

Her finger twitched slightly. Finding it difficult to move, she rolled over as the weight on her back slid off. There was a rumble as another explosion went off somewhere, causing her to roll back over onto her shoulder, sheilding her head as debris fell from the ceiling. Opening her eyes again, she sat up.

The council room was destroyed. She did not want to look over the edge and see the damage, but her urging to see where Ion and Alessandro were made her look. The roof had caved in, and the lights were out, making the room pitch dark. From where she was, she could still see that Alessandro was gone...and so was Ion.

"Kakka!" she called.

Not that she wasn't concerned about Alessandro, she just felt that she had to know Ion was alright.

There was a groan behind her. Turning around, not expecting someone to be there, she spotted a royal-blue and red lump on the floor. Blue and red...that was a color of Ion's uniform.

"Kakka!" she ran to him, pushing the debris off him, "Are you alright?"

Ion smiled weakly at her. He had reached her just in time. When he noticed the roof was about to cave in he had launched himself across the room, and threw himself over her at the last minute, preventing her from being crushed. Of course, there had been a downside to this, as now he had a few serious wounds himself.

"I'm fine." he murmured, "You okay?"

She nodded.

"What about...His Holiness?"

"He's gone." she said, "I don't know what happened, but he's not there."

Ion frowned, that was not good news. Esther took this oppurtunity, noticing that Ion was lost in his thoughts, to inspect his wounds. He was bleeding from his the back of his left shoulder, his right leg, and he was favoring his right side slightly. Esther suspected he had a few broken ribs.

"Esther, can you help me up?" he said.

"But-"

"If Contra Mundi is attacking, we'll be found if we don't get out of here. I'm already sensing a large group of their forces entering the building." he said, "And although I am the representative of Byzantium, I am also an unoffical member of AX and it's my duty to protect you."

"You too injured, you need help-"

"Esther." he stared at her, "Please, just do what I say."

She bit her lip, and then helped him up. Leaning on her slightly, she wrapped an arm around him to steady him. The large gown she was wearing did not make walking and holding him at the same time any easier. Heading towards the door, she stopped in front of it, opening it slightly to check the hallway. Ion's grip tightened around her shoulders.

"They're in the hallway."

She did not question his statement, Ion's ears were much more sensitive then hers.

"What should we do?" she whispered.

Looking around, Ion eased himself away from her. He gripped the grate over the vent and ripped it off. Glancing inside, deciding that he was satisfied it was large enough for them to fit in, he turned back to her.

"Go ahead of me. I'll watch the back."

Esther stared at him for a moment, "Kakka?"

"I'll be fine." he said. Taking off his cloak, he pulled it around her bare shoulders. The dress she wore was a dark black, covered with pearls, "Go on ahead, Esther."

He gapped at her as she reached foreward, her hand wrapping around his waist. Ion could have sworn for a moment that she was going to kiss him, granted that her face was barely an inch from his. When there was a tug on the gun holster around his waist, she drew the gun that he kept with him.

Looking over it, and deciding it was okay, she stuck it in her waistband, "Thanks."

Ion had to constantly remind himself that Esther was once a member of AX herself. Sensei had told him on a few occasions that Esther had excellent marksmanship, advanced enough to rival some of the higher ranking AX members. She crawled into the air duct, and Ion followed after her. There was just enough room for him to pull the grate back into place, and with his fingers, he bent the metal back into place.

* * *

Alessandro groaned, trying to move, he decided against it as he found his entire body was sore. Raising a hand, he touched his face where his eyes were, and found them heavily wrapped in bandages.

"Don't move to quickly." a voice said, a familiar voice, "You'll pull out your wounds."

"My eyes." he murmured, "I can't see."

"They were wounded when the explosion. You'll have to leave those on for a few days to let them heal." she said. It was a female voice. Alessandro glanced in her direction. It was driving him nuts that he could not quite remember the origin of the voice, "The doctor says that you won't be blind though."

He turned his head towards the ceiling. _Great. _He was temporarily blind in a strange environment, he did not know where he was, or if he was even with friendly people. These could be the ones that blew up his council hall.

"Where am I?"

"You're on a ship bound for Albion." she said, "We'll be able to hide you in the ghetto until Contra Mundi strops trying to kill you. If they ever stop trying to kill you."

Something suddenly dawned on him.

"_No!_" he roared, sitting up. "Esther and Earl Fortuna! I can't just leave all those people to run and hide! I have to-"

He yelped as his entire body seized up, pain shooting throughout his mind. The woman he was talking to leap foreword and grabbed his shoulders, trying to get him to lay back down.

"You can't get up! You have to rest!"

"I will not!" he struggled as much as he could, "I will not just sit here like a coward!"

"You don't understand!" she yelled, "If Conta Mundi catches you then the war will be over. If you die everything ends. You need to stay alive. Live to fight another day. There is nothing you can do to help those people if you are dead."

She was right, and Alessandro stopped struggling in her arms. What the heck was he doing? These people had rescued him and he was treating them unkindly.

"Forgive me." he said, "I'm sorry. I...I am not used to situations like this."

"No one is, Alessandro."

He frowned as soft hands lowered him back to the pillow. His chest and mid-drift were wrapped thickly with bandages, and they had stripped him to his waist to effectively treat his wounds. It made him a little self conscious that this woman could see him but he could not see himself.

"You're so different from when we last met. I half expected you to start screaming and crying in the corner of the room."

A smile crept across Alessandro's face. He finally remembered who it was that was caring for him, and he thanked God that she was the one that found him and not of the Contra Mundi soldiers.

"Miss Vanessa," he smiled, "It's so good to see you again."

"Ah-" she laid a hand gently on his face, checking to make sure the bandages on his eyes were alright, "-but you can't see me."

"I know your voice." he said, "I don't need my eyes to see."

The dark-haired, female vampire that he had met a few years ago at Albion was probably one of the few Methuselah he knew that he was trust his life with. There were a lot of people that she managed to annoy in the time before he met her, but there was something about Vanessa that Alessandro just found interesting.

She was blunt and honest. That was the biggest part of it. There were not a lot of honest people left.

It was then that he noticed her hand was still resting on his cheek, even though she had checked the bandages well enough.

"Um, Vanessa?"

She quickly snatched her hand away, grateful that he could not see the flustered look on her face.

"What? Can I get you something?" she asked a little too loudly.

He tried really hard not to smile at her sudden tone of voice, "Have you heard any reports?"

"None yet." she said, "Virgil will know something. You'll be safe in Albion, Alessandro. Just rest for now."

Nodding again at her, he fell asleep.

* * *

Abel Nightroad stormed onto the ship.

He had not been able to do anything except sit in the jeep and watch as the council hall was leveled by the Contra Mundi ship. With all his power and authority, all he had been able to do was sit and watch the life he had worked so hard to make for himself be destroyed in a single blast.

"What the hell is going on?" he roared as he marched onto the bridge.

"I'm sorry, sir." Kate turned to him, "They were blocking the transmissions. I wasn't able to alert anyone until it was too late. I was able to reached Lady Catrina, but I'm not sure what happened after that."

"Pope Alessandro, Queen Esther, the Earl of Memphis...a whole room of a officials was just leveled." he said, "I want you to contact that ship and see what right they think they have to do this. And send out a message to recall all the AX members."

"Yes, sir." Kate replied.

* * *

Esther crawled on, trying carefully to keep from making too much noise in the metal tubes. Glancing behind her, Ion was having trouble keeping up. He was more injured then he was letting on, and the dusty air was not helping. Passing by a grate, she glanced into the room on the other side. It was dead quiet, and there was an eerie purple glow coming from the other side.

She leaned over and kicked the grate in with her foot.

"Esther-"

"Don't argue." she said, "You're too hurt."

She slid down into the room, brushing off her skirt, and helping Ion down. He sunk into her arms and she lowered him to the floor. Gently brushing her fingers over his face, Esther smiled at him.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

He coughed, giving her an uneasy smile, "Okay."

"Liar." she chuckled, "Rest for a while."

Standing up, she looked around to see where they were. It was a huge room, and she could not recall having seen it before. At first she thought it was a medical room, filled with monitors and cables that strung across the room, connecting to a big silver pod in the middle of the room. Esther stared at it a moment, and walked towards it.

The window was covered with a embroidered, white sheet. Esther reached foreword and pulled it from the observation window.

She gasped.

"What?" Ion said, heaving himself to his feet, he shuffled over to her. Esther was staring down at the person, a young woman, in the big grey pod. She had dark skin, and her hair was a deep scarlet. Something about her had a very inviting look, but when Ion began to sense her presence, a terrifying sense of strong will filled his mind.

"She's pretty." Esther said, "I wonder who she is."

"She's a Methuselah, I think." he said, "But she feels human. It's a lot like the feeling I get when I'm around Nigthroad-sensei or Lady Vradica."

Esther reached foreword to touch the window when there was a large explosion from the door.

Cloaked, Contra Mundi foot soldiers began pouring into the room. Ion yanked Esther behind him, her hand hitting the console next to the grey pod, and he drew his sword that was tethered to his back. Ignoring the pain from his injuries, he charged foreword, slashing the first of their attackers. The moment he did, he found that it was a mistake. He was too slow to counter another attack.

"Kakka!" Esther shrieked, drawing his gun, she aimed it at the first wave of the troops.

Ion recovered himself, pulling to his feet again, he charged into the crowd. There were bullets, axes, swords flying everywhere...Ion knew they could not face this many alone. They would be killed unless he thought of something fast.

There was a scream, and Esther slammed into the ground, hitting against the grey pod on the floor. Ion gasped, turning to rescue her as he felt a sword slash through his back. He stumbled, and fell into her lap.

"Kakka!" she shook him, "Kakka!"

Blood speckled the from of the pod from both herself and Ion. The little window was cracked, and a few drops fell into the pod, falling onto the edge of the young woman's lips.

* * *

Esther stared at the enemies around them, and pulled Ion into her arms. She would be damned if she let him die trying to save her. As the first soldier raised it's axe to attack them, she pulled him into his arms and rolled over, covering him with her own body.

She screamed.

Before she knew what was going on, there was a loud beep from one of the monitors, followed by a loud creek from behind her. The ground seemed to rumble for a moment, and looking up, Esther noticed that all the Contra Mundi soldiers had frozen in their place.

_What...what was she sensing?_

The pod exploded in a rain of debris and smoke. Throwing herself over Ion once again, the whole room seemed to shake as light burst from all directions, smashing into the enemies behind her. When she looked up, she gasped.

The Contra Mundi soldiers had vaporized.

Standing in the middle of the burst of light was the young woman from the pod. Her eyes glowed a bright blue, and a pair of blue wings had grown from her back, filling almost the entire room behind her. When the soldiers were completely gone, her wings and glowing eyes faded.

Her hair gently fell across her shoulders and tumbled down her back. Frowning, she stumbled slightly when she landed on her feet, moaning slightly and touching her head.

"Are..." Esther looked up at her, "Are you alright?"

The woman looked at her and gave her a confused look.

"Where...where am I?" she asked, "What happened? Where is Abel and Seth? And Cain-"

"I don't know about Cain-" Esther replied, "But Father Nightroad is not here. Seth is in Byzantium."

"Byzantium?" she frowned. Then catching notice of Esther and Ion's appearance, she knelt next to them, "Oh my. What happened to you two? Who was that attacking you?"

"Contra Mundi has attacked us." Esther explained, "Kakka, he..." she looked down at him. He had not moved since he fell. His injuries were too extensive. If Ion was expected to survive this, he needed help soon. "I'm Esther Blanchett. What's your name?"

The dark-skinned woman smiled at her and said,

"It's nice to meet you, Esther-san." she said, "I'm Lilith. Lilith Saahl."

* * *

___Hopefully the next update will be up soon. Send me a review and tell me what you think!_

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


	6. Chapter 6

_I apologize for lack of updates. With so many things going on lately, my stories are getting pushed to the back burner. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next will be up as soon as I am finished with it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood  
_

* * *

_Ion opened his eyes, and he groaned, leaning his head on a shoulder. He was being dragged down the hallway by two people. Suddenly, they stopped, and he felt a warm hand lay on his face._

"Kakka, are you alright?" Esther asked him.

"Esther." he murmured, "Where...where are we?"

"We're trying to get out of this place." she said, "Apparently, Miss Lilith knows where to go so I'm following her directions."

"Lilith?" he turned to see the dark-skinned, smiling woman. "Who-"

"Lilith Saahl." the woman nodded. She was a beautiful woman with long hair and dark skin, "Esther tells me that you're a Byzantium earl."

He nodded, "Memphis."

"Well, then." she smiled, "Trust me. We'll get out of this mess together."

She had a wonderful smile, like the kind of smile that warmed a cold day. Lilith glanced around the corridor once more and sighed, "Besides, if we don't hurry, we'll have another problem."

"Problem?" Ion looked confused, and then it suddenly occurred to him.

It would be sunlight soon.

* * *

"Any luck?" Abel folded his arms.

"None." Kate said, "We managed to locate Lady Caterina and Father William. They are in the infirmary, and they are fine."

"Thank the Lord." he sighed, "How are the other rescue efforts going?"

"Slow. The enemy ship has disappeared somewhere. I suspect they are waiting for further orders, and they have not detected us yet."

"Let's keep it that way." he said, "We need to find Ion before dawn. How about His Holiness?"

"No word." Kate shook her head, "But not too long after the explosion, I detected an Albion ship leaving the borders and heading in the direction of Albion."

"Very well. Keep me updated."

"Yes sir-" she stopped a moment. There was a beep on the screen, and three life signatures appeared on the edge of her sensors "Father Abel?"

"What is it?"

"I'm detecting three life signs emerging from the building." she said, "Two humans and a Methuselah."

Abel frowned, and then glanced at his watch. It was minutes from dawn, and he could even feel the energy of the sun in the corner of his mind. A sting of panic shot through him.

"Open the doors!"

* * *

Esther stood in front of the hatch.

"This is it?" Ion asked, hanging onto Lilith's shoulders as Esther pulled the debris away.

"This is it." Lilith nodded, "This should lead straight to the airfield."

The door was stuck, and after a futile attempt to open it, Esther turned to the door panel. Breaking it open, she began to pull the wires out. There was a beep, and the door opened a few inches. She gripped the door, "I can't move it."

Ion heaved himself to his feet and held onto the door.

"Wait!" Esther cried, "No, your injuries-"

With a roar, he pulled the door open a few inches, large enough to let them out. Ducking behind the exit, he glanced around the airfield, and then at the Metropolis. It was the only ship in the field that appeared air worthy. Looking over to the east, he let out a curse as the sun began to raise.

"_Shit!_"

Lilith and Esther watched in horror as he tore threw the door, breaking out into a run. Ignoring the pain from his wounds, he knew he had to reach the ship before the sun rose, or he would have a lot more then a few gashes and broken ribs to worry about.

_Open the hatch._

The doors were still shut on the ship. Esther and Lilith were still yelling and running after him, and the edge of the sunlight was creeping closer on the edge of his senses.

_Open the damn hatch, now!_

* * *

"Open the doors." Abel stood up, "Have a burn unit on stand by and alert the medical team."

"Abel, wait!" Kate called as he disappeared into the elevator. It was thirteen floors down to the docking bay. He ran down the halls, punching in the codes to unlock the door. The officers were already rushing around trying to open the doors as quickly as possible.

He could see them running. Ion lead the way and Esther was hurrying to catch up, still yelling loudly about his injuries.

There was another woman with them.

Narrowing his eyes to try and see her better, and once she came into view, he thought his heart would stop. Running to the end of the docking bay as the ramp open, he pulling off his own jacket.

The sun was almost to them. It was already covering Esther and the woman that he recognized all too well. What was she doing with them? Why was she awake? He sucked in a breath of air and roared,

"_Lilith_!"

Looking up and seeing Abel staring at her, she frowned. Running past Esther, Ion gasped as he felt Lilith's hand close around his wrist.

"Lilith..."

They were close to the open doors but not close enough. Lilith grabbed Ion's arm and promptly hurled him into Abel as the sunlight filled the airfield around them. Pulling his jacket over the young vampire, he turned towards the officers as Esther and Lilith ran aboard.

"Close the doors and shut off the lights now!" he yelled.

"Aye sir!"

Esther fell to her knees as the bay as all the lights except the emergency lights were shut off. Looking down at Ion, she realized he was smiling at her. The edges of his pale cheeks were burned slightly, as if he had a severe sunburn. His left hand was burnt much worse, and the doctors were already beginning to inspect him further for other injuries.

"Kakka," she sniffed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm alright." he murmured as his eyes closed, "_I'm alright_," he then chuckled, "It's just a light burn."

Esther stared at him, and then she laughed. Her attention was then caught as she watched Abel stand and walk slowly towards Lilith. The woman was smiling at him, and when he reached her, Lilith giggled,

"You're so much taller then when I last saw you, Abel-kun." she laughed, "If you get any taller you'll be giant."

His mouth dropped open.

"How is Seth?" Lilith asked

"Ah," he fell silent. Then a soft smile spread across his face, "Seth is fine. She's a queen."

Lilith laughed outright, "Of course, she is." she said, "I met these two friends of yours, Esther and Ion. They seem like nice people."

She glanced over at Esther who had turned back towards Ion Fortuna. The doctors were now lifting him out of the docking bay and taking him to the infirmary. Abel laid a hand on her shoulder, "We have some things to talk about."

"Yes, we do."

* * *

Alessandro was not the sort to swear. It was his duty not to speak blasphemy, and he was aware of this. It would be hypocritical of him to break his own rules. In the past, it was a goal of his to speak an equivalence of the positive to the negative every day.

But he figured this time was an exception. God would understand his frustrations. But then again, anyone who was trying to take a shower while they were temporarily blinded in a strange environment that they had never been in before...well, he knew anyone would understand that.

He uttered another curse as he tripped on the rug on his way to the shower. After being in bed for three days, he needed to take a shower and get the dirt off. It did not matter if he could not even open his eyes, or that he kept falling on his face every inch of the way, he was going to take a damn shower not matter what. It was a matter of pride.

The door to his room opened, "What the hell are you doing?"

Vanessa watched his freeze, and he smiled uneasily, "Trying to take a shower?"

"It looks more like you're falling on your ass."

Alessandro made a face, "Well, I can't very well _see_ now, can I?"

She sighed again, and helped him up, "Come on."

"W-What are you-"

Pulling him into the bathroom, she yanked off his robe and he heard the shower turn on. Beginning to take off her own clothes, she folded them neatly on the floor. Taking his hand, she pulled him into the shower.

"You're taller then you used to be." she said, reaching up to wash his hair. She had to be careful not to get the water in his eyes. The doctor said that it was still a few days until the bandages could come off.

He normally would have said something, but could not bring himself to speak. There was a woman washing his hair with him in the shower. Sure, he could not see anything, but that was not the point.

"Vanessa?" he murmured.

"What is it now?" she glared at him, holding a hand over his forehead to guide the water around his eyes.

"Why are you..." he then closed his mouth. He had better stop while he was ahead.

"We're reaching Albion soon." she said, "Virgil is supposed to meet us in the ghetto. You'll be staying there while we try to sort things out. Our first priority is to find Esther."

"I agree." he said, "I did not see what happened to her after the explosion."

"I hope that she is safe."

"So do I."

He heard the shower shut off, and she wrapped the towel around him, and wrapped another around his head, "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Alessandro smiled, "Not at all."

* * *

Abel stood on the balcony of the ship, staring out at the horizon. It was wonderful to see the sun rise, and it seemed to be the only thing in his life that never changed. As long as he could wake up every morning and see the sunrise when he felt like it, he could die a happy man.

"You were always a simple person deep down." Lilith replied, "I'm surprised that you still don't fall all over yourself. Commanding a wonderful ship like this? I'm impressed."

"I still can't believe it myself sometimes." he said, he glancing at her, "How are you feeling?"

"I am well." she said, "The revival process that the Vatican devised seemed to work somewhat."

"Somewhat?"

"I was revived early." she said, "Then again, blood of the Methuselah always had that effect on us."

"I see." he turned back to the horizon. They had set course to Byzantium for the next course of action, which was to regroup with allies, send a message to Albion to confirm the well being of Esther, and then to make an attack plan.

"That boy is your student, is he not?"

"He is." Abel confirmed, "It was his own choice."

Lilith moved towards him, leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his, "You're planning to do something reckless, aren't you?"

"I must do what I must to defeat him." he then turned to her, "I am very happy to see you again."

She smiled, "I happy too."

* * *

Esther sat on the bench in Ion's room. He was laid up in the infirmary, covered in bandages, and blood from the storage was being fed to him threw in IV in his arm. He had lost too much blood to heal on his own. Ion made a face and stared at the needle hooked in his arm, "This is so troublesome."

"What is?" she said, "It's your own fault for being so careless. You could have died."

Ion sighed, he was not in the mood to try and convince her otherwise. The sunlight was the biggest threat, but it took more then an explosion to kill him. Looking over at Esther, she was sitting with her back leaning against the wall, she looked exhausted.

"Three hundred and eight."

"Huh?" she looked up.

"My quarters." he said, "Go clean yourself up and sleep."

"B-But-"

"I'll be fine, Esther." he assured her, "Please, do it for me."

She nodded and stood up, brushing off her dress. Walking to his bedside, she stopped a moment and stared at the necklace on his neck. Giving him a soft smile she touched it, "You still have it."

"Silly girl, of course I do." he looked away, his cheeks turning pink, "It's gotten me through a lot."

"Really?"

"Really. Now go rest."

Esther smiled at him once more and left. As the door opened, Abel walked in, giving the Albion queen a quick greeting. When the door closed, Abel stood at his disciple's bedside with his arms crossed.

"They did a big number on you."

"I was careless." Ion replied, "I should have known that Contra Mundi would try and attack the council."

"It was my fault as well. I knew they would eventually, it was only a matter of time."

"What is our next move, sensei?"

"Our?" Abel poked the young man in the forehead, "Your staying right here and healing. There's nothing you can do until you can get better. I'm going to Byzantium to meet up with Seth and to contact Albion. That's the only thing we can do now. Once we find His Holiness we'll know what to do. If Albion has him in their care, we're safe."

"And if Contra Mundi has him?"

"Then we're in trouble."

* * *

Francesco sat the desk, his hands folded as he watched the two Contra Mundi generals wander into the room. They had already managed to assume control of the Vatican capital, and the other nations in the Alliance would soon pledge their loyalties to the Order.

"It's not bad." Cain stroked a finger over the stained-glass window in the office, "I can understand why my foolish brother enjoyed it here so much."

Mary sat in the chair, "I have better things to do then listen to your prattle about the scenery, my lord Cain."

"Very well," the Krusnik leaned against the wall.

"What do you purpose we do now?" Francesco asked.

"We will station most of our forces here." Cain replied, "If we keep the stronghold at the Vatican capital, that gives his access to the main base of our opponents. They are scattered around the planet now, and when the rest of the Alliance comes crawling to our side it is only a matter of time until Abel and his associates are hunted down."

"But Pope Alessandro and Queen Esther are missing." Mary frowned.

"Of course." Cain smirked, "That gives us our next target."

Francesco looked up, "And what might that be?"

Chuckling, Cain crossed his arms, "It appears that Albion is infested with unholy vampire vermin, Francesco. It's time that you extinguished them for good."

Francesco smiled, "Understood."

* * *

___Yay! Spring break is coming up soon. What does that mean, you all ask? That means a week of sleeping in and working on cosplays for Anime Detour. I can't believe that the con is only three weeks away. Time goes by so fast ::sniff::_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Good luck to all of you that are taking mid-terms, and have fun if you're planning on going to Detour 07! I can't wait :D_

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


	7. Chapter 7

_a/n: I do not own Trinity Blood_

* * *

Alessandro was always prepared for impoverished conditions, but the ghetto always seemed to hit him hard. Especially now, when he was forced to analyze the situation with his other senses instead of his eyes. The smell, sounds, and the taste in the air...it assaulted his mind in ways that it hadn't previous.

It was his first time traveling in public as a normal person. He wasn't supposed to be pope, he wasn't even supposed to be anyone important. Vanessa had dressed him in a tunic, breeches, long coat, and dark boots. Honestly, he had no idea what he looked like, but fashion was never a big deal for him. He had uniforms, and he always had servants and a valet to pick his clothes out for him. Vanessa had even given him a cane in order to find his way, and figure that the disguise of a blind man was probably even better.

The vampires in the ghetto would have remembered him as a scared child, but Alessandra had no idea what to expect this time.

"Stop standing there like an idiot," Vanessa tugged his arm, "Honestly, you're suppose to be blind. Blind people don't gawk."

He managed to catch himself before toppling down the platform and making an even bigger idiot out of himself. Trusting Vanessa to lead him down the hallway wasn't that hard, since he trusted her implicitly in everything else.

"The ghetto has improved since I was here last," Alessandro smiled, "I am happy."

"It because of Queen Esther. When she learned about the place, she set aside funds especially for construction and supplies to be given. She has been down here herself many. Despite this, there are still many areas that need help, but every little bit is making it better."

"Esther sees that improving the human and Methuselah relations as very important."

"We are grateful to have a ruler such as she," Vanessa sighed, "As much as it gauls me to say it. Damn Terrans."

Alessandro chuckled, "I'm a Terran, too, but you seem okay with me."

She was glad that he couldn't see her blush. Vanessa would have rather been staked out in the sun and roasted than admit the real reason why she rescued him, or the fact that she was happy to see him when she thought she would never see him again. Between the war with the Contra Mundi, the betrayal of Mary Spencer, and the work of trying to improve the ghetto, Vanessa hardly even left the capital city of Albion.

"Yes, well, don't get too comfy with the idea. One wrong move and I'll kick your ass, pope or not."

Alessandro chuckled, "I'm sure."

* * *

Ion was healed by the next day. He left the infirmary, thankful that he didn't have to lay there like an invalid any longer. With a clean uniform, dinner of blood and scones, and after a full night of rest, he was ready to face anything. The doctor had declared him fit and he was ready for duty. All he needed, was to go back to his quarters, and retrieve his log book. There was inventory of the weapons system that needed doing, and he only had three hours before he had to report for training. Even with the war on, his sensei insisted that he keep a his training schedule.

He greeted helm-officer Mr. Sura, exchanged a quick greeting to find out what had happened in the meantime, and promised to meet him in the mess hall later for dinner. Punching his code into the lock, the door to his quarters whisked open and closed behind him.

He was greeted with Esther. She had just come out of the shower, and wore nothing but a bra and panties. A towel was wrapped around her shoulders, and she was in the process of slipping socks on her feet. The ship had provided her with a temporary uniform because her clothes had been destroyed by the attack.

"Ah," Ion felt his face burn, and Esther shrieked as she pulled the towel off her shoulders to hold in front of her. He instantly turned his back to her.

"What are you doing?" she yelped, "I'm getting dressed! Didn't you think to knock first since you told me to stay here?"

"I forgot!" he stuttered, "I-I'm sorry. I was j-just coming to get my-"

"Get out!"

"I'm sorry! I-"

He reached for the door and a rogue thought passed through his mind. Something that Seth, Lady Vradica, had mentioned years ago.

_It is forbidden for a Methuselah to love a Terran._

Who said it was forbidden? Biologically, the only difference was that a Methuselah lived longer and survived on blood. He was stronger, he was a different species all together, but he was still a man. Ion Fortuna loved her, and he had faced that fact years ago. The love that he had for Esther Blanchett seemed like a bland infatuation compared to what he held for her now. Watching her run her country, dealing with world problems that even the seasoned politician would have tried to avoid.

She was magnificent.

"Kakka?" her voice shook slightly.

"I told you to call me Ion."

Esther gasped as he turned to face her again. Before, he was like a child, but now...

Now, he very much was _not_ a child.

She took a few steps back as he moved towards her, "Kakka-" she felt her legs tap the bed, "Wait-"

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him. The towel that she held fell, and Esther found herself pressed against his chest. He nuzzled her hair, his nose brushing the top of her ear.

"I was so afraid, when we were in that building, and they were attacking us," he whispered, "I was so afraid. If something had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done."

"I-It's alright," she trembled, "You were the one that was injured, the one who did the work to rescue us. If-"

"You don't understand, Esther, I-"

He barely managed to stop himself from confessing to her. It would ruin everything. Esther would be horrified, and then she would never speak to him ever again. Ion held her more tightly, the thought of never seeing her again alarming him. No, he would do anything to see her. Even hide his own feelings.

"Kakka-"

"Ion. Say it."

"But-"

His lips slowly moved over her cheek, and she could feel his warm breath over her face. His skin was so soft, and his whole body was like a brick wall. What had Father Nightroad been training him in all this time? He still had the same red eyes and pale hair, slightly mussed as it was, but he was taller and different. Stifling and overwhelming, and she didn't know what else.

"Kakka."

"Ion," he whispered, "Damn it, Esther, please. Just say it once. Let me hear it."

He was begging, but he didn't even care.

Esther held her breath, feeling his mouth brush the corner of her lips. When he spoke, he mouth moved and caused a shiver down her spine. His hands were strong on her back, holding her steady. Tight enough were she couldn't get away, but not so that she didn't feel forced.

With a steady breath, Esther felt her hands tighten against his chest. She tried to gather her courage, and managed to find a little. In the barest sound, she finally said to him, "Ion."

His mouth covered hers.

She had never been kissed before, but it was an intriguing sensation. He didn't rush her, just the slight pressure of his lips against hers. She had no way of knowing this was the first time he had _actually_ kissed anyone, beside the time that she was sleeping.

He followed his instincts, lightly pressing his lips to hers, his arms wrapping around her lower back. Her skin was so soft, soft like her lips. The heat that rushed through him was nothing like he ever felt. The rush that filled his mind pushed him on, telling him to follow his instincts. Esther fingers dug into his coat, holding him closer, and then he knew that he hadn't made a mistake.

Esther opened her mouth to breathe in, and all she found was that she breathed him in. His tongue inched out and touched her lips, and then plunged into her mouth. She couldn't stop the soft noise that leaked from her lips. One of his hands gripped her hip, the other moved to her face. He kissed her, and tried to tell her everything that he couldn't voice out loud. That he loved her with everything that he was, with everything that he ever would be.

The message alarmed beeped from the com unit.

Instead of jerking away, he slowly eased back, still holding her. Her forehead pressed into his throat, and she listening to his breathing. The com unit kept beeping, waiting for Ion to acknowledge the summon. One of his arms still holding her, he pressed the button.

"Fortuna here."

"You are being summoned to Father Abel's office," Sister Kate's voice came over the unit, "He says he has a new mission for you."

"Okay. Let him know I'll be there soon."

The screen shut off. Esther still had her head tipped back, and caught a glance of his eyes. They were glowing in the dimmed quarters, but instead of being scared, she found it fascinating. Touching his face, he smiled when she hesitantly touched his cheek.

"They glow when I'm..." his face flushed, "Interested."

"They're beautiful."

"I gotta go," he said, making no move to leave, "Father Nightroad will send someone after me."

She was still staring at him with such a look of wonder, that he couldn't help but dip his head and kiss her again. It was brief, followed by a smile. Esther watched as he stepped away from her, and then disappeared out of the door. The smile stayed on her face, even when she was done getting dressed, and even when she headed out to find Father Nightroad, the smile stayed.

* * *

Virgil Walsh was having a very bad day.

The palace was in an uproar, and there was nothing he could do about. It was nothing that could be fixed, except without the appearance of Queen Esther herself. Vanessa had just reported that Pope Alessandro was in protective custody, but they needed Esther back.

"There is a Germanicus battleship approaching Albion territory," Jane Jocelyn marched into the command center of the war room. Her thick Irish accent always managed to rub him the wrong way, "Those bastards think they can come and try and rub noses with us when-"

"I am well aware that the Oblivion is on our borders, Lieutenant General. So far, they haven't made any sort of aggressive movement towards Albion."

"So what, Walsh? They were the ones that just blew the shit out of the Vatican. I say we take our cannons, and shoot Mary Spencer right in the-"

"We do not want to start an international incident. We have an alliance with the Vatican, but we can not make a move until they do it first," he said. The helmsman told him the ship was hailing them, and Virgil sighed, "Put it onscreen."

Mary Spencer sat in the commander's chair on the Oblivion, and smiled on her face, "Virigil. It has been a long time."

"It has," he said, "I am told that your ship attacked the Vatican. You can not dock here. Albion has no alliance with Contra Mundi, and will never have one."

"You damn vampire," she sneered, "The vampires are moving to take the world."

"The Methuselah have no such plans. Contra Mundi-"

"Has only plans to rid the world of those who will not co-operate with the changing of the world order," Mary leaned back into the chair, "The Albion Ghetto. You are are harboring vampires. That is against the nature of the world."

"I am a Methuselah."

Mary glared at him, "Vampires go against the natural order of the world. Those that pray on the living blood of humans," she said, "We humans can simply no stand for it."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Virgil told her, "But the queen-"

"The queen is weak, and nothing compared to the power I have. I will kill her and take the throne," she said, "And then Albion will rise into the kingdom it was meant to be."

"Whatever your intentions, Albion will consider your actions hostile from now out. Advance on these borders, and I will consider it an act of war."

"My, my," she said, smiling, "You are a little behind the times, Virgil. Contra Mundi has already declared war on the world."

"Of course," he said, nodding as if they were simply agreeing on what the weather was, "Understood."

He ended the transmission. It would be five hours until the Oblivion reached the main cities of Albion, and in the meantime, they had to evacuate the Ghetto. But where would they send the refugees? They needed somewhere to be safe from the war, somewhere other than Albion.

"Get me the Imperial Empress Vradica on the secure line. I must speak with her at once."


End file.
